


Beasts

by lilolilyrae



Series: Marvel [1]
Category: Age of Ultron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, the avengers - age of ultron
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>---HOW WAS I EVER AOU BRAINWASHED ENOUGH TO SHIP THIS---</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Hulk hurt Natasha and Bruce is angry with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And all belongs to Marvel...

/Bruce Banner/  


He couldn't stop thinking about what he had done. 

Because even though he couldn't remember what happened, and it wasn't even technically /his/ body that had hurt her, it still felt like he did it. 

He /knew/ he did it, and while natasha had tried to tell him that she wasn't angry or anything, there was something he couldn't forgive himself: it was his fault.

If he didn't kiss her, if he didn't allow her to come so close, she wouldn't be hurt now. 

Maybe he should look after her? She made it clear that she /did/ want to see him, so he couldn't take that as an excuse. 

He needed to be sure that she whould be alright, and he needed to apologice.


	2. Pro-choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha, alone and thinking

/Natasha Romanov/  


She was sitting in the shower, freezing under the cold strain of water, not feeling powerful enough to stand up and turn it off.

The doctors had told her that she was going to be ok, no longer in danger of life, and she had immediately left the infirmary.

She was crying. All the old memories were back in her mind. Thoughts of the red room, of killing and of seeing other people kill- of seing the hulk kill, pain, and Bruce's shocked face after he gained control again. 

She didn't think he did anything wrong. She had pushed it, had held him literally against a wall. The kiss that had followed was a great memory- not so much the gunshots and his transformation afterwards.

So much pain. And still not enough to supress the thoughts of loneliness, anger, death...

She felt like she herself was the Monster, not him. He might turn green if provoked, but she killed people knowingly, intending to cause death.

And then there were the things that had happened in the red room... She knew, of course, that this still wasn't technically something abnormal. Some women couldn't get pregnant without any outer impacts, and some even did that kind of surgery on purpose. 

But whatever she was telling herself, she still couldn't get over the feeling of being /wrong/, and unnatural because of it.

She wished she had been given a choice. Sometimes, she even figures that she might have done something similar to herself if been given a choice. She was no mother. She was the Black Widow, and children would only cause unnecessary problems. 

Not even talking about the damage a pregnancy would bring to her body. 

If she would, by whatever reason, get pregnant, she'd prefer an abortion, even if it would be her only chance to carry a child. 

She was pro-choice in that matter. And she hadn't been given a choice. 

She wrapped her arms around her body. 

Why couldn't Bruce understand that she didn't judge him? 

She had never felt so alone before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I myself definitely am pro-choice. Not so sure whether I'd abort if got pregnant for whatever reason... But in my opinion, Natasha definitely would. She loves her freedom, she wouldn't want to give up any of it for a child.


	3. Intruder of her privacy

/Bruce Banner/

The infirmary was dark and nearly empty.

Natasha wasn't anywhere to see. While on the one hand, he had hoped to find her there, he also was glad that she was in a better condition already. 

Pensively he walked to her rooms. What should he say? Should he even go there? Maybe she didn't want to be bothered...  
At the infirmary, it would have been something different, like this he felt like an intruder. 

He knocked at her door. 

-Natasha? 

No answer.

He knocked again, louder. 

-Tasha? Are you there?

No sound. Maybe she wasn't in her rooms at all.... But she wouldn't practise so soon after a serious injoury, would she? 

He couldn't just go in there, it would be a harsch invasion of her privacy. But he felt worried... 

He opened the door. The ceiling light was on, but Natasha was nowhere to see.

He could hear the sound of water falling... 

-Nat? 

He walked to the bathroom door. Lingered in front of it, listening. 

He could hear her cry. 

-Natasha?

She didn't answer, he didn't think she could even hear him over the sound of water pelting down. 

He felt bad for intruding her privacy. Natasha wasn't someone to cry easily, and sure not one to cry in public. She definitely wanted to be alone. He should go. And still, he couldn't just leave her alone with her sadness, could he? He shifted his weight from one leg to the other. 

... 

'Bruce, is that you?' 

He winced.

So she did have noticed him...  
At second thought it would have been strange if she didn't, she was the black Widow, after all. 

'Are you coming in now, or what? I warn you though, I'm naked. Don't hulk out at the sight of a beautiful girl!' 

He shivered, first at the thought of her being naked, then at her half-serious remark about the other guy. 

'Hell, Banner, just come in already!' 

He couldn't do anything else but obey.


	4. Together

/Bruce Banner/

Natasha was sitting in the shower, smiling at him.

Regaining control.

Her smile was strong, the same way her voice inviting him inside had been strong, but he could still feel how broken she was right now. 

Would he have been able to do so if he didn't hear her crying beforehand?

He sunk to his knees in front of her. Turned off the icy water which was still hitting against her body.

Her smile weakened, the corners of her lips quivering.  
He took her hand.

She let herself fall against him, totally letting go.

Tears were rolling over her face, on his shirt.

He didn't quite knew what to do, but with her clutching to his neck and his slightly wet clothes...

he decided not to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know that was short... But there's more to come!


End file.
